Thankful
by craigfuckingtucker
Summary: pitxlink. getting ready for the festive dinner, Pit and Link give their thanks.


**A/N:**_ I got bored, and became really in love with PitxLink, and realized as I was waiting for my mom to finish making something to bring to my aunt for Thanksgiving, I should write a story! I just knew it had to be a SSBB story about Pit and Link. Tehe. I hope you enjoy. ^_^_

**.Thankful.**

The Smash Manor was full of loud jitters and happiness being spread everywhere. A few fighters were helping with decorations, as the swordsmen were in the kitchen, aiding the Princesses who were cooking.

A certain winged angel was in the dining room, helping to raise an ornament that Princess Peach _couldn't_ not have for this festive day. Captain Falcon and Snake hoisted the large painting from the bottom, as Pit flew up and made sure it wouldn't fall.

The younger Smash fighters were outside, playing games, and waiting for the food to be ready.

In the kitchen, it was hectic. Princess Peach, and Zelda were readying the large turkey they had gotten, and with the help of Ike and Marth, they were getting it into the oven finally.

Link and Samus were making the side dishes, getting tired and hungry very quickly. Link pouted, as he mixed the home made potatoes as Samus was making the pies for desert.

"Are we almost done?" Link spoke quietly, over to Samus as he turned to see Peach and Zelda start with the casseroles.

Samus shrugged, and Link sighed, as he turned towards the window, where he could see Red, Ness, Lucas and Toon Link playing around. He wished he was over there, instead of in the hot kitchen.

A small soft knock came from the kitchen door, and a small brunette head popped in. Link's eyes popped open, and he smiled widely at the curious blue eyes that came in.

"Do you need anymore help?" Pit asked, feeling his face blush from the beauty called Link who was smiling at him. Captain Falcon and Snake decided to leave after they had finished putting the portrait up, to go train probably.

Peach turned, and smiled at Pit. "No, actually, all we really need to do is just decorate the table. I'm sure you and someone else can finish that in no time."

Link stood up, feeling his heart beat faster, as he slammed the mash potatoes on the table. "U-Uh, I'll help you Pit!"

Zelda smirked with a knowing look. Of course, since being his best friend, the Hyrulean Princess knew some.. things.

Pit blushed, and quickly enough, the Hero of Time started to walk out of the Kitchen, receiving a glare from Samus, who's tried to escape about three times.

"Thank goodness, Pit," Link smiled, as they grabbed the porcelain plates and fancy silverware. "I thought I would've never gotten out of there. I felt like I was making mashed potatoes for_ever_."

Pit laughed, blushing slightly, as they sat the plates down with the forks and knives in the right places. "I-I'm glad. I guess cleaning and getting the room ready is easier, hm?"

Link nodded, smirking. "Last year, I got out of kitchen duty, and decided just to play with the kids. Sadly Zelda caught me, and that's why this year, me and Samus couldn't sneak out."

"Oh, that sucks," Pit mumbled, eyes focused on the table. "So you and Samus...?"

Link's eyes widened. "Oh no! We're just friends, like Zelda and I. People just don't understand... I like someone else."

Pit sighed, finding that thought still meaning he had a slim chance. There was so many others that were perfect for him. There were even prettier guys, and Marth- well, ever since Roy had left, he's been pretty single....

"Oh," Link's eyes focused on Pit's eyes, which seemed glazed, deep in thought. "That's... cool."

"Pit.." Link grabbed the plate, holding it tightly clenched in his fingers. The angel looked up, and noticed that Link was walking closer towards him. ".. Happy Thanksgiving."

Pit smiled, feeling his face turn brighter as he noticed Link was really close. "Ha...Happy Thanksgiving, to you too, Link."

The angel decided to be bold, and gave the blond Hyrulean a small peck on the lips. Link's eyes widened, as he let the last plate fall in place on the table.

"I'm thankful, to have you here," Link barely heard Pit mumble, before he placed the silverware down. He ran out of the room, feeling his face burn, feeling giddy at himself. He could feel that Link had tried to kiss him back.

This was a good Thanksgiving.

--

Instead of usually sitting in between Zelda and Samus, during their Thanksgiving dinner, as they told the Smash members of what or who they're thankful for, Link saved a seat for Pit.

When it was Link's turn, he turned, and smiled at the blushing Pit besides him. "I'm thankful for the strong ones in my life. I'm also thankful for this opportunity."

Underneath the table, the Hero grabbed the angels hand, and squeezed tightly.

_I'm thankful for you._

_**--**_

**A/N:**_Okay, I think I hate this, but I REALLY wanted to write a PitxLink, and sadly this was what came out of it. D:  
I'll probably edit this one day, and make it better, if I'm not lazy. (:  
_


End file.
